True Love
by McMahon-Cenafan
Summary: Stephanie is going to be visit by someone who will show her that she missed out on her true love.
1. Chapter 1 introduction

_True love _

**Disclaimers:** I do not owners any of the characters in this story, they all belongs to WWE, or themselves. I do owned couples of characters that will appearance in the story.

**Author Notes:** While do a teenager McMahon Stephanie and John have, a past together and a son name Stephan. Therefore, I decide to do story on they past.

This story takes place, for the most part, in John Cena and Stephanie's McMahon past. It considers the question of what would have happened if they stay together.

**Main Character: **

Stephanie McMahon

John Cena

Vince McMahon

Linda McMahon

Katherina McMahon, my character

Nicholas Cassadine, my character

Prologue

Stephanie thought she had everything she could want ever, but it turn out she didn't have everything that she wants. She didn't have her one true love and her true love was her college sweetheart John Cena. She broke thing off with him and she never saw him again, until, years later when he signs with her family business WWE. Moreover, that when he find out the girl he truly love was engaged to Paul Levesque the most arrogant self-righteous.


	2. Chapter 2 a visitor

_True love _

Author notes: For this story, John Cena isn't a WWE superstar in this story just yet.

_Chapter 1-a visitor _

Stephanie was in her office at Titan Towers working late because the Survivor Series is just around the corner, and she is trying to up with end for the Survivor Series, and the triple Threat match between CM punk vs. Ryback, vs. John Cena. She really wanted cm punk to lose the WWE title to either Ryback or John Cena, but of course, there other who were opposing too.

She was getting frustrate, everything that she comes up it would be shot down. She threw her pen in frustrates stood up and began to pacing around her office, as she was trying to come up an end. And just then, a bust of wind blows all of her papers off her desk. She turns to see the papers all over the floor.

Moreover, that did not make sense knowing that is it November and it is cold outside right now. Maybe it was her who knock the papers on the floor was she was pacing around office, she picks up all the papers and place them back on her desk and then just she notice a glow light, in her office, and when she turn around and suddenly someone was standing in front of her.

You are definitely a McMahon. The voice said, as Stephanie looked at the person- and she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her? It was her grandfather.

No, it not possible you're dead. Stephanie said, as she tries to get away from the strange man in her office.

Stephanie you can't leave 'til we've had a chance to talk. Her grandpa said.

No. I'm not talking to you because you are dead. Stephanie said

Yes, I am dead.

Wait a second, your some kind of ghost to haunt me. Stephanie said.

No, sweetheart I am not here haunted to you. They thought this might go better if I looked like your grandpa someone you'd trust. Someone you believe was telling you the truth. Her grandpa said

They thought? Who they? Stephanie asked rubbed her forehead, already wondering if she was dream. I can't be dream.

The only 'they' are your guardian angels sweetheart. And I am ghost. Well, sort of.

What of you mean sort of? Stephanie asked

I am sure that your lovely mother Linda read to you a story by Charles Dickson call a Christmas Carol? Her grandpa Vince Sr. said

It only took a moment for Stephanie to catch the reference. "You're the.. What? Ghost of Christmas Past. Christmas Present. Or the Christmas yet to come. As the ghost of Vince Sr. nodded, and Stephanie burst out laughed. "You've gotta to be…"

"It's no joke Stephanie." Suddenly, the ghost of Vince Sr. turned serious. Look Stephanie Marie, you are stuck in a loveless marriage to a man who only married you because you were my son daughter, but you don't see that. He doesn't love you. That's what we folk upstairs call trouble with a capitol letter, you know? The ghost of Vince Sr. said

Stephanie didn't deny it, but she wasn't going let some ghost she made up in her imagination get the better of her. Look here you, that's is my business if I am in a loveless marriage. Stephanie said firmly.

I know. Admitted Ghost of Vince Sr., but nights like this are gonna become more frequent, my darling granddaughter. If you don't get you're act together fast. Every morning you'll wake up and nothing will be different. So every night, you'll stay here working and forget that you are in a loveless marriage for a couples of hours. But unless you do something to change the whole shebang Stephanie Marie, it'll always be the same life you wake up to every morning. And you loathing it and it will only get worse and worse. You're on what they call the path of not return. The ghost of her grandpa Vince Sr. said.

So what? I'm supposed to fix my life? I..I can't do it. I've thought about it. I have. But what done is done. There's too much… I can't go back in time and change everything. Stephanie said.

What if you could go back in time and change one thing? Ghost Vince Sr. asked, with a lift of an eyebrow at his granddaughter

Huh? Stephanie's head snapped up looking at the ghost of her grandpa Vince Sr.

I'm here to tell you good news, Stephanie Marie. You're about to be given a second chance. To fix the one thing in your life that went wrong. Ghost Vince Sr. said

Only one? Stephanie laughed. More like one million.

Ghost Vince Sr. chuckles. No, see everyone make mistake. They think they took all these wrong turns, and their life is just one tangled yarn of bad moves. But really, most people take the wrong fork at one of their crossroads. They just pay for that turns all their lives.

Stephanie sighed, feeling foolish and was tried to fight this fantasy character anymore. Okay, grandpa, what was my mistake? Stephanie asked

You walk away from your one true love. Ghost of Vince Sr. response, Stephanie let that sink in, but then frowned.

What do you call my husband Paul? Stephanie asked, as the ghost of Vince Sr. chuckles heartily.

Oh, please Stephanie. That not even worth discussing. I'm from upstairs, where we see everything. No matter how you mouth off about your devotion, blah, blah, we know that Paul were just…there. But where I'm from, we call that a feel good catastrophe. Your relationship with Paul was something that felt good, but it is catastrophe, for the both of you. Think about it. What was the pleasure ratio in the relationship? About ten thousand to one?

Stephanie rolled her eyes. Fine, Fine, I get it all right. So you're saying grandpa that I missed out on my true love. So who it supposed to be, huh? Where was I supposed to meet him? What kind of difference would it have made? Stephanie asks, of the ghost of her grandpa Vince Sr.

All the difference in the world, Stephanie Marie. Now, in a second, I'm gonna to send you back to the critical moment. You won't consciously remember anything of the life that you've led; you'll just be in that moment of your past when you made the wrong decision. That moment that would have made the difference. But I really hope your subconscious remembers that this is the last chance you're gonna get. Because if you mess up this time, Stephanie that's it. Everyone only get second chance. Not a third, got it?

Before Stephanie could respond, she'd already forgotten the whole conversation, and was standing on a street corner in broad daylight, having just walks out of a coffee shop, with one of her friend. Then, just a handsome guy rushing past her, chuckles and Stephanie felt someone bump into her, hard from behind.

Oh, excuse me! I'm so sorry. The guy deep voice said.

Stephanie turned and looked into a pair of blue eyes. She smiled. No, problem, she said, the guy smiled back. He had dimples. He had wore a football jersey. He started to walks away, to catch up with his friends probably and Stephanie and her friend went in the other direction. But then something in the back of her mind said something. You only get a second chance, the voice said.

Be right back? Stephanie said, and turned to chase after the handsome guy with the great smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Stephanie and John

_True love _

_Author notes: I make up everything. _

_**Chestnut hill Massachusetts, 1997.**_

_Chapter 2 -Stephanie and John _

Stephanie caught up with group of guys as they making way around the corner. She had no problem picking out the handsome guy who had bumps into her a few minute ago. She recognized him from behind, and tapped him on the shoulder when he spun around, she saw the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she remembered.

Excuse me, she said, a little breathless, partly from her made a mad rush to find him again, partly from the way, it felt to just look in his deep eyes. Um… you bumped back there, in front of the coffee shop.

Oh, yes, um I remembered you, the guy stammered, I am so sorry… Did I…

No, no you didn't do anything wrong, Stephanie said quickly.

Did I…drop something..? The guy looked down, and since he obviously hadn't dropped anything, he looked up at Stephanie questioningly.

Well Stephanie was wishing he did drop something that would have given her the perfect excuse. "Well no such luck, McMahon, so make the best of it." she told herself. Uh, no you drop anything, but you forgot something.

The guy glanced around, uh, what, what exactly did I forgot? The guy asked, sounds polite but was little embarrass.

Stephanie took a breath and said it before she lost her nerve, you didn't tell me your name.

The guys eyes widened in surprise. A few of the football players began to titter, their hands over the mouths, to conceal their laugh. Stephanie couldn't have made it, clearer that she was interested in this football player with the blue eyes, handsome face, and beautiful smile. Well he wasn't smiling now, but he had earlier, when…

It's John, the guy said suddenly. He laughed nervously, then he stuck out his hand. Stephanie was glad to see him smile again, and she returned it as her palm met his in a brief handshake.

It's nice to meet you, John. I'm Stephanie. Their hands slid apart; Stephanie let go of John's hand a bit reluctantly. The preliminaries, were done with now what? Since John's teammate seemed to waiting anxiously for Stephanie to make some kind of move, she thought she'd just play into their hands.

Come Cena we're going too late for football practice. One of the players said

Football practice? Stephanie asked, eyebrow raised.

John nodded. Yes, we have important game come up. as the guy walks away and head to the practice. I'm sorry, I have to go.

Is the game here, I would like to go, Stephanie offered eagerly

John titled his head slightly, as if he were wondering how serious she was, or maybe how wise it would be to meet up again with a stranger. Stephanie tried to put on her most charming smiled. Finally, John said, the game is at 1:00 pm. tomorrow afternoon. If you want to come by. With that, John, still smiling, turned and walked away with the guys.

I'll watch you tomorrow afternoon on the football field, John Cena! Stephanie called out she was rewarded by the single backward glance John gave her; then he was gone.

He must have been very handsome guy, Emily said with an understanding grin when Stephanie returned to her friend.

He certainly was, Emily. Stephanie said, giggles as they walk back to the dorm room.

Later on Stephanie was her bedroom lay on her bed thinking about the handsome guy name John Cena. Stephanie wasn't sure what it was about John Cena that had her hooked so quickly. He wasn't like the guys she usually went out with. She'd always dated guys from the neighborhood, the lookers, with hair dark, who were rich.

John was definitely a looker too, no doubt about it. He had a killed smile and gorgeous eyes. Even in his football jersey, Stephanie knew he had a terrific builder under that jersey… However, John wasn't just another handsome guy. There was something about him that was different. Actually, there was a lot about him that was different- for one thing, he was deferent for the guys back home in Greenwich.

But, there was something in the way he looked at her- in the way he looked at everything. Whatever it was about him, it was drawing her to him. Even after just two seconds of looking at him, she knew she had to try to figure out what it was about him that was so magnetic.

So here, she was, at the Boston College football game and they were going up against the Notre Dame. The game went back and forth, until the Eagles got the football with a minute to go and the game tie 20- 20. After a few quick passing plays to the wide receiver, and the eagles were at 50 yards line on the every next play the quarterback hand the football off to Cena who run through a wide open hold in the middle of the fighting Irish defense straight up the middle straight for the end zone, scoring the game winning touchdown.

Boston College pulled out the victory over the fighting Irish 27-20. Stephanie was cheering with everyone else and she was happy for him because he scores the winning touchdown. After the game was over Stephanie waiting for John outside and just then he walk out of the stadium he saw her, she was smile he walks up to her, he greeted her. glad you could make it.

You were fantastic! Stephanie said, grinning. She shook her head. I never saw anything like that before.

Thank you.

Your welcome . Uh, I was wonder if you would like to get some coffee some time.

I would that like. John said

I'd like to spend more than five seconds with you, John Cena. Stephanie said

Yeah, me too, John said softly, not looking at Stephanie directly.

Really? Stephanie her hand touched to his face very gently, so not to scare him, and turn his face enough so she could see the honestly in his eyes.

Yes, really, he said, and the gentle smile he gave her filled her with courage.

How about tomorrow at the coffee shop were you bumping into me? Stephanie asked, looked at him.

Yes. John replied

Tomorrow say around noon. Stephanie said

Noon it is. John said


	4. Chapter 4 Stephanie &John have coffee

_True love _

_**Chestnut hill Massachusetts, 1997.**_

_Chapter 3- Stephanie & John get to know each other _

Stephanie waited in front of the coffee shop where she was bumps into by John two day early. She began to get a little nervous at 2:05, even though John was only a five minutes late. She stood there waiting for him, so that he could see her when he did arrive. Just then, he came around the corner and he saw she stand there waiting for him. He smile, he thought to himself she is very gorgeous. He walks over her she spots him and she smiled.

Hi, I am so sorry that I am little. John said,

Hi, it is okay. Is everything okay with you? Stephanie asked, as he opened the door for her

Thanks. Stephanie said, as John smile.

You are welcome. Moreover, yes, I was on the phone with my mom. John said, as she walks inside the coffee shop.

They grab a table sat down and a witness come over to the table and took they order.

Is everything okay with your mom? Stephanie asked

Yeah. I always call her after I play a football game. John replied

Oh, that nice, I always call my mom too. Stephanie said, as John smiles.

Do you watch a lot of football games? John asked as they coffee arrives the table.

Yes, I do. I love football. Stephanie replied

Really? John said kind of stun. He became more and more intrigue by Stephanie.

Yes. Stephanie replied, as John wonders what else does she like, and Stephanie wonder what he likes too.

Um- what else to you like to do? John asked, as he took sip of his coffee.

Well, I like to read. And I like to watch my dad. Stephanie said

Oh, your dad on TV? John asked

You could say that. He actually calls wrestling match for the WWE. Stephanie, said, as John looked at her.

Wait, your dad call matches for the WWE. John said

Yes, my dad is Vince McMahon. Stephanie said

Wow, he is one of the great announcers ever. John said,

Thank you I will tell him that when I see him. Do you watch wrestling? Stephanie asked

Yes, I do every Monday night like clockwork. John said

Maybe you and I can watch together sometime. Stephanie said

I would like that. John said

Stephanie thought to herself, she know that WrestleMania 14, would be in Boston in March and she was going to surprise John with tickets to WrestleMania and backstage pass.

Are you going to continue your football career after college John? Stephanie asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

I hope to, but in case I do not get draft by any of the pro teams, I will have a degree in business. John said

Well if you do not get drafts by any of the pros teams that is they loss not you. Stephanie said

Thanks for the vote of confidence Stephanie. Um- how about you, what you are going to be doing after college. John asked

I am going to join the family business just like my older brother and sister. Stephanie replied

Ah, the family business. If you do not mind me, ask what the family business is. John asked

I do not mind you ask me my family business. The family business is the WWE. Stephanie replied, a she watch John face change.

WWE is your family business.

Yes.

Wow.

So you have brothers and sisters John. Stephanie asks

Yes, I have two young sisters. One just starts college and the other sister is still in high school. John replied

After the finish they coffee, and pay for the coffee. They walk out of the coffee shop and walks back toward the dorms. When they arrive back the dorms.

Let me walk you up to your dorm room, John said, as Stephanie smiles.

Here we are. I have a nice time this afternoon. Stephanie said

Yeah, me too. Um – I will see you around Stephanie. John said

Yes, you will bye, Stephanie said, as she unlocked door the door, went inside her dorm room, and close the door.

John smile as he walks away from Stephanie dorm room, he was so fascinate by her. As John walks back to his dorm room, he thought about Stephanie and he was not sure what it was about Stephanie McMahon that had him hooked so fast. But she was not like the girls he usually date either. He'd always dated girls from the New Westbury. The lookers with the dark hair, and nice bodies.

Stephanie was a looker too, no doubt about that one. She had a beautiful smile, and gorgeous blue eyes, like him. She had terrific cheekbones, and even in jean and a sweater, John knew she had a great set of curve and legs that went on and on.

Stephanie was not a pretty girl, she was gorgeous too. There is something about her that is different. Actually, there is a lot about her that was different- for one thing, she was the daughter of Vince McMahon, which meant she came from money. But there was something in the way she looked at him- in the way she looked at everything. There was something on in those eyes of her. Something he just did not see every day. Whatever it as about her, it was definitely drawing him to her.


	5. Chapter 5 Stephanie tells Katherina

_True love _

_**Chestnut hill Massachusetts, 1997.**_

_Chapter 5 Stephanie tells Katherina _

Stephanie was in her bedroom on the phone with her big sister Katherina and talking about things back home.

How is Vicky doing Kathy, Stephanie ask,

Vicky is good I am watching her right now for mom, Katherina replied.

Ah. And where is our lovely mom right now, Stephanie ask

Our lovely mom is out Christmas shopping. Katherina said

Ah yes, Christmas shopping. Stephanie said

Well, you know mom Steph, she likes to give the nanny the weekend off. Katherina said.

Yes, I do. Can you believe Kathy Vicky is one years old already, Stephanie, said

No, I cannot you really missed out a the small birthday party that mom and dad had for her Steph, Katherina said

Yeah I know, and mom and dad are not probably happy with me for missing her first birthday, Stephanie said

Yes and no, they understood that you are in college and you are in your final year of college, - as Katherina hesitant

However, Stephanie said

However, they really want you home for her first birthday, Katherina said

What was I supposed to do skip a test that one of my professors was given and go home to celebrate Vicky, birthday. That grade count toward my final grade. Stephanie said

I know Steph, Katherina said, and Stephanie change the subject by telling Katherina about the guy she met. Moreover, she goes to describe to him to Kathy.

He is about 6'1 I say about 220 lbs., and he have a terrific building, um he playing football, Stephanie said

A football huh. Katherina said

Yeah a football Kathy, Stephanie said

What position he plays Steph, Katherina asks,

Running back, I went to a game on Saturday and watch him score the winning touchdown, Stephanie said, as Katherina could sense that her sister was interesting in this guy.

And w-what is his name Katherina ask

His name is John Cena, Stephanie replied

John Cena. Moreover, you are serious about him, Katherina asks,

Yes, I am serious, about him Kathy, we spend Sunday afternoon together, had some coffee, have to know each other, Stephanie said offhandedly

However, you said just say you'd only spent afternoon with him, and you are serious about him already. Katherina ask

Yup, Stephanie answered.

Have you kissed him? Katherina asks

Nope, Stephanie said, expect in my dreams she thought.

Have you agreed that you're really…dating? Does he know you are already talking about him like he's your guy? Katherina asks

No, but he wills. Kathy he is my dream guy. Stephanie said

Well, I cannot wait to meet him, Katherina said.

Yeah me too, I want everyone to meet him, Stephanie said.

Hold on a second Steph, Vicky that is no- no. Katherina said

Kathy what is Vicky doing? Stephanie ask,

Something she should not be doing that what, Victoria that is a no- no, Katherina said more firmly. Do you want me to tell mommy that you are doing that? Katherina said

Kathy Vicky is a baby, Stephanie said

Yeah and. Steph do you know what she is doing right now, Katherina ask

A, no I don't know because I am not there with you and her, Stephanie said

Well let me tell you what ours baby sister Vicky is doing right now. She is tossing her toys out of the playpen, Katherina said

Vicky is a baby Kathy. She doesn't know not to do that, Stephanie said

I guess you right, I have to go anyway, bye sis. Katherina said

Bye Kathy, gave everyone my love and I will see everyone for Christmas, Stephanie said.

I will. Katherina said, as she hangs up the phone.

Stephanie lay there on her bed thinking about John and she realizes that a couple of weeks have passed, and they still hadn't kissed. Moreover, she was becoming…restless and didn't does even cover it. Moreover, if she had to wait one day to kiss John…

Meanwhile back in Greenwich, Connecticut Kathy was picks up all of Vicky toys that she tossing out of the playpen and just then, who came through the door Linda.

Kathy, honey I am back, Linda said, as she walks into the livingroom and saw Katherina picks up the toys.

Hi, mom, Katherina said, as she place the toys in the playpen and Vicky look the toys like to say what are you doing back in here and she pick one up.

Hi, sweetheart and how was Vicky while I was gone, Linda said

Vicky was good, Katherina said, and just then, one of the toys comes out the playpen

Victoria that is no-no, Linda said firmly

That is the second time she tosses a toy out of the playpen, Katherina said, as Linda looked at her.

She did it that before I came home, Linda ask, as she walk over to the playpen and reach in and picks up Vicky

Yep, mom, she did it while I was on the phone with Steph, Katherina replied

You're not supposed to that Vicky. Linda said, as Vicky smile at her

Mom you have your hands full with her, Katherina said

Don't worries I've been throw it before. (As she sat down on the couch and Katherina join her.) And how is your sister doing at college, Linda ask

Steph is doing wonderful, she sends her love and she sees everyone on Christmas, Katherina said

That good, Linda said, has Vicky taking a nap.

Um- no, mom, Katherina

That god I can put her down and then I can wrap the gifts I bought, Linda said, as Katherina smile.

Meanwhile back at Chestnut hill, Mass, Stephanie and John were at the coffee shop holding hands and they were talking about when she would return to Chestnut hill after Christmas.

I can't believe Christmas break is here, Stephanie said,

Yeah, I know, you'll remember to call me. You won't forget about me. John said, as his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

No, I won't forget about you. I promise. Stephanie said

As one guy walk into the coffee shop and approach the table where John and Stephanie sat alone.

You never come by anymore, Stephanie, he said,

I've been busy, Daniel, Stephanie said, glaring at the guy.

However, John drew his hand away from her A few more words exchanged between Stephanie at the guy name Daniel, then he gave a coy smile and, with a glance at John, said, come, by when you're not so busy, and he walks out of the coffee shop.

You're ex-boyfriend? John asked, arching an eyebrow.

Stephanie shrugged. I wouldn't say he was ever my 'boyfriend'…

Your ex-what, then? John asks again, Stephanie could feel him pulling into a strong posture. She could feel a cross-examination coming on.

What does it matter if I was with other guys? Stephanie said, and she knew it was the wrong thing to say when John rose to his feet and walks stiffly out of the coffee shop without so much as looking at her.


	6. Chapter 6 they very first kiss

_True love _

_Chapter 6 they very first kiss _

Stephanie sat there for moment she was pissed off that Daniel for come over to the table bothering her while she was with John… Moreover, something in heart say goes after him Stephanie don't let him get away from you. Stephanie got up, walks out to the coffee shop quickly, and began search for John and then she spot him walks back toward their dorms.

Hey! Stephanie called out to him, who was stomping off towards the dorms. John turned and waited for her to catch up. His arms were across in front to him. She had learned this was not a good sign with him. She feared that his finger coming up to point at her…okay, there it was.

It matters, John said, his jaw set, because I fooled around with one girl, and you've probably been with a dozen a guys like Daniel, who even though they never earned the title of 'boyfriend'…. When they see you are with someone and holding hands with that person! They shouldn't bother you. John said breathless when he finally concluded.

He was setup and angry just a bit and that is understandably and he had every right to be setup especially know that he like Stephanie a lot, and now someone snob guy come along and attempt to ruin everything, and, Stephanie knew that, and she looked down at the ground, muttered, and shook her head.

What was that? John asked, both arms now crossed securely in front of him.

I said, you told me you'd be angry. Stephanie raised her eyebrow at him.

What? When? When did I say that to you, because I do not remember ever saying that to you. John frowned.

In my dream. Stephanie said

Wait…. Did you just say that you had a dream about me? John asked, as his cheeks were a little red.

Yes, I did, I had a dream where you found out that I'd…been with other guys before you, and I asked you if you would be angry, and you said you would. Stephanie replied

Well, you see, I was right! John said

Yes, you were right. Stephanie said

Did you say other guys 'before me?' What is that supposed to…? John's arms were dropping slowly to his sides, and Stephanie took advantage of the opening to grasp his hands with her.

You also told me I should make it you to you and I promised I would. She tried smiling at him, and it worked; he smiled back, just a little, while frowning at the same time.

How are you going to do that? John asked

This way, Stephanie told him, as she leaned forward touched John face with her soft palm and kissed his sweet lips.

He was tensed at first, as the kiss become softer and more passionate he relaxed and returned her affections, as his arms encircling her waist. When they finally pulled back from their very first kiss, and looked wide-eyed at one another, they smile softly at each other.

Wow. John exclaimed

You're not kidding, Stephanie answered exasperated.

I think, I liked that, John smiled

I think, I did too… Stephanie replied

Uh- so… what do we do now? John asked, nervously

Uh- we can do that again… but before we do, I want you to know right now that Daniel meant absolutely nothing to me, ok. Stephanie said, as John nodded his head.

Stephanie smiled and then she took his hand and led him back to her dorm room where they could be alone knowing that Emily and Stacy weren't there they were out for the afternoon.

Once they arrive back to Stephanie dorm room she unlocked the door and then open the door and walks inside and John follow her inside the dorm room, and he close the door behind him. They took off the coat and sat down the couch.

Now where were we. John said smiling and Stephanie could help but smile right back at him, he was so cute and handsome.

Right about here, Stephanie said, as she leaned in and kissed him again.


	7. Chapter 7 meeting John parents

_True love _

_Chapter 7-meeting John parents _

Carol wants her son John to bring his new girlfriend Stephanie home. John was skeptical of his parents. However, he reluctant agrees to bring Stephanie with him. John arrives at Stephanie dorm rooms and he knocks the door and the door open one of Stephanie's roommate.

Hi there, please on in, she said, as she open door wide for him to enter the dorm rooms.

Hi, I am John. He said

Hi, John, I am Stacy Andrews Stephanie's roommate. She said and just then Stephanie walk out of the bedroom with Emily trail her.

Hi, there you, Stephanie said, as John smile as she approach him.

Hi, yourself, you ready to go John said.

Yes, I am. Uh Emily if my mom call tells her that I am out and I will call her later. Stephanie said, as John help her with her coat.

Well do Steph, have fun, Emily said.

Oh, we will, Stephanie said, as John open the door.

Bye, John said.

Bye. Stacy and Emily said simultaneously, as they walk out of the dorm rooms and close the door behind them.

Oh, my gods, Em, where did Steph find out him, Stacy said, as she flops down the couch.

We had just walked out of the coffee shop when he ran by us, and he accidently bump into Steph and she chase after him, and got his name. Moreover, the rest is history so to speak. She said, sitting down next to Stacy.

Man, I need to hang out at the coffee shop more. If there are guys likes that ran by, and bump into girls. She said, as Em chuckles.

Meanwhile, John and Stephanie were in his car driving to his parents for a dinner. He was quiet during the ride.

Hey, are you okay? Stephanie ask,

Me, I am good. I am just wondering if my parents are going to check you out. He said

Oh, yes, the old check out the new girlfriend, do not worry John, if will be just fine, Stephanie said.

I know Steph, but I am worry that all, John said.

Moreover, I can understand that one, because trust me some day my parents are going want to see you and do the exact same thing. I can almost guarantee John. Stephanie said, as John smile

Then maybe this is a good thing, I can prepare myself for when I finally the McMahon, he said, chuckles

Yes, think of this a dry test ran for that encounters. Stephanie smile, as she reaches over, took his free hand in her and they fingers lace together on her left leg.

Okay, he said, as he lift their tangle hands up to his mouth and gently kiss the back of her hand.

Good, Stephanie said, as John pulled into the driveway of his family house, and they unbuckle their seatbelt and got out of the car.

As they walks toward the house John took her hand and they, fingers lace together again, as they approach the house. John stops right outside the front door.

You can still change your mind if you want, John said, as Stephanie look into his blue eyes.

Hey, it is going to be just fine, come on I want to meet your parents, Stephanie said smile.

John smile at her, and then he slip his key in the locked and unlocked the door and then he turn the doorknob and open the door and they walks inside the house.

John is that you, the voice called out,

Yes, Cathleen it me your big brother, he called out, and she rush out of the livingroom to greet her big brother.

Hi, there big brother I have missed you so much, Cathleen said, as hug him.

Hi, yourself munchkin, John said, as they pulled out of the embrace. Cathleen I like you to meet my girlfriend Stephanie McMahon, Steph my baby sister Cathleen. He said, as they took off the coat

Hi, Stephanie, it nice to meet you, Cathleen said, as she extend her hand and Stephanie shook her hand

Hi, Cathleen, it is nice to meet you, too, Stephanie said...

Caty is mom and dad home, John said, as they walk into the livingroom.

Mom and dad went to the store to grab a couple of last thing, Cathleen said.

And, before John could say something, the door opened and in walks his mom Carol.

Caty we are back, Carol called out,

We are in the living room mom, Cathleen, said, as Carol walk into the livingroom she took the bags from her walks out of the livingroom and toward the kitchen.

Hi, uh mom, I like you to meet my girlfriend Stephanie McMahon, and Steph my mom Carol Cena. John said,

Hello, Mrs. Cena, it is a pleasure to meet to you, Stephanie said polite.

Hello, Stephanie it is a pleasure to meet to you too, Carol said, and then just John dad come walking to the livingroom.

Hello, there, John Sr. said

Steph my dad John Cena Sr. and dad my girlfriend Stephanie McMahon, John Jr. said

Hello, there Mr. Cena it is a pleasure to meet you Stephanie said polite.

Hello, Stephanie it is pleasure to finally meet you too, John Sr. said.

A later they sat down and had some food.

Uh-Stephanie do you have siblings, Cay asks,

Yes, I have an older brother name Shane and sister name Katherina and a baby sister, too, name Vicky, Stephanie replied.

There are four McMahon children's huh, Carol said

Yes, ma'am. Stephanie said smiling.

Stephanie what do your mom and dad doing for living, John Sr. ask, as John shook his head, and Stephanie saw him and she place her hand on his leg.

My parent's owner their own business, Stephanie replied

What kind of business, Caty asks

Uh, they owner the WWE, Stephanie replied, as she and John watch the faces change.

Really, Caty, said

Yep, my dad does the play by play for RAW and the pay per view event. And my mom is the CEO of the business, she takes care of all the corporate side of things, Stephanie said.

Wow that is so cool, Caty, said,

Yes, it is and you looked just like John did when I told him who my dad was, he was shock, so to speak, Stephanie said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8 Stephanie Leave

_True love _

_Chapter 8 Stephanie leave _

Stephanie was all ready to go the airport and head home for the holidays but she really did not want to go and leave John in Massachusetts for a whole month. John did not want her to go either and not see her for an entire month; they both were thinking the same thing being a part from each other's, even though they have been seeing each other for a month.

John decide that he want to Stephanie drove to the airport so that he could every last minutes with her before she had to board the plane and head to Greenwich, Connecticut for a month. Stephanie was in her bedroom making sure that she had everything before leaving.

You have everything Stephanie, Emily asks, from the doorway of the bedroom.

I think so Em, but I feel like I am going to forget something, once I get on the plane, Stephanie, replied

Well, let us go over the lists, okay, Emily said, as Stephanie nodded her head.

Okay, Stephanie said,

Do you have the gifts for Vicky in your bag, Emily asks

Yes, I do, Stephanie said

Do you have the gifts for Shane, Marissa, Kathy, and last but not at least your mom and dad, she asks.

Check, Stephanie said.

Seem like you have everything Steph, Emily said, as she sat down on Stephanie bed.

Yeah it does but it feels like I am missing something, Stephanie said

It your imagination that you are missing something, you has everyone gifts Steph, Emily said.

I guess you are right, Stephanie said,

By the way, did you buy that handsome boyfriend of you a gift for Christmas, Emily asks, with a smiling?

Yes, I did, he should be here any minutes to get his gift, Stephanie said

I think he is come for more than a gift Steph, Emily said, still smiling, and Stephanie caught on very fast. Moreover, she could not help but smile.

And your problem is, Stephanie, said, raise an eyebrow at her good friend.

I have no problem with you kissing him, whatsoever, but you do not want to be late for your flight that all, Emily said.

Oh, yeah, sure you aspect me to believe that Em, Stephanie said.

Yes, I do, Steph, she said, as there was a knock at the door.

I will, get it, Stacy called out, Steph it your boyfriend John, she called out.

Stacy send him to my room, please, Stephanie called back.

John walks toward Stephanie bedroom and he looked inside and saw his girlfriend standing by her bed, and Emily sat on the bed.

Hey John, Emily said with a polite Smile.

Hi, Em, John said,

Hi, come in, Stephanie said, as he walks further in the bedroom and over to her and he gently kiss her on the lips.

Um, I thought I could drive you to the airport, John said sweetly and Stephanie smile.

I would love that, Stephanie said,

There is god, it saves me gas, Emily said

Very funny Em, Stephanie said, as she looked at her.

I am going, Emily said, as she stood up from the bed walks out of the bedroom leave John and Stephanie alone.

Do you have move in your bags, John asks, as Stephanie looked at him.

I do not think that you would fit in my bags handsome, Stephanie said sweetly and John chuckles.

I do not think that I would fit anyway, but I have your Christmas gift, John said, as he place her Christmas on the bed.

I have your Christmas gifts here too. As she grab it off the bed and hand to him. Promise me that you will not open until Christmas morning. Stephanie said.

I promise, John said.

Good, Stephanie, said, he grabs her bags and they walk out of the bedroom and head for the apartment door.

Bye, Stacy said,

Bye Stacy has a merry Christmas, and I will see you when I got back, Stephanie said

Oh, yes, you will, bye, John, Stacy said.

Bye, Stacy, he said.

Bye Em, have a merry Christmas and see you too when I got back, Stephanie called out, as Emily comes out of her bedroom

Bye there Steph, merry Christmas and bye John, Emily said.

Bye, Em, He said smiling.

Stephanie opened the door and john walks out the wither bags and they head for his car. He place her bags in the trunk, and they got in the car and he start the engine and drove off toward the airport.

Hour later he pulled up the airport and they got out the car, and he grab her bags and they walk into the airport together. Once Stephanie check in John wrapped in his arms around her waist holding her closer to him. John lean in and kiss her, and memorized every curve of her back. When they pulled back from the kiss, he places his forehead against her.

You will not forget. John asked

I will not forget to you I promise, Stephanie said smiling.

You have my parent's number in your purse. John asks,

Yes, I will call you every chance that I get, Stephanie said.

I am gonna to miss you every day that you are gone, John said, as Stephanie kept smiling.

And I am gonna to miss you, too, every day, Stephanie said.

Flight 755 to Connecticut is now board, the announcer

I have to go handsome, Stephanie said

I know, bye gorgeous, John said, as he let her go and she walk toward the gates, and John watch her, and she board the plane to Connecticut.


	9. Chapter 9 Kathy interrogation

_True love _

_Chapter 9- Kathy interrogation _

From the moment that Stephanie walks into the house, she was greet by her mom and Kathy come ran out of the livingroom to greets her sister, Linda was shock by Kathy behavior. Kathy took Stephanie bags and heads up the staircase and Stephanie shrug her shoulders, as she followed Kathy up the staircase to her bedroom.

Once they were in Stephanie bedroom she being to unpack her bags Kathy began begging from information on the oh so cute guy she has been dating over the past month.

She wanted to hear more about this guy but Stephanie liked her privacy- but with a sister like Kathy who was vivacious and curious and a great sister, it is difficult for her to hold back things from her.

Come on, Stephanie! You never gave me much details over the phone a couple of weeks when we last spoke, have you kiss him yet is he a good kisser I bet he is a good kisser huh? Kathy said, as she lay down on bed.

Stephanie just kept smiling, as she finishing unpacking her bag and then she sighed in a defeat. And final decide to give in and gave Kathy want she want answers to her questions.

Okay, okay Kathy, you win, I will tell you, Stephanie said, as Kathy smiling in triumph.

Good, let hear it, Kathy said

Yes, we kissed and yes, I like it, she said

And come on is he a good kisser, Kathy said with winking at her.

Yes, Stephanie said, as Kathy smiling. That is all you're going to get out of me. As she place one of her bag on the chair that was in the corner of the bedroom.

Are you two dating now? Kathy asks

Yes, Kathy, Stephanie replied

And is he your boyfriend forever and ever now? Kathy asks

Kathy how can you ask a question like if we have been dating for a month, she replied

Well, you say and I quote he is my dreaming guy, Kathy said.

Katherina Evelyn stop interrogation your sister, Linda said, as she walks by the bedroom.

It's not an interrogation mom, its call being a big sister, and me looking out for my sister, she said.

Oh yeah, sure Kathy its sound like an interrogation to me, Stephanie said smiling.

Well, it's not, Kathy said in her own defense as Linda walk into the bedroom holding Vicky who just wake up from her nap.

Well it sounding likes an interrogation to me, I am the mother here, and I know what interrogation sound like, she said, as Stephanie walks over to her.

Hi, Vicky, she said softly but Vicky hid her face in Linda neck.

Gave her some time Steph she is waking up from her nap, Linda said,

Sure, mom, she replied.

Hey mom, do you know that Steph here have a boyfriend, Kathy said, as Stephanie look like at her.

Really, now, Stephanie, she said as she walks further into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

Yes, mom, she said, as want to beat up Kathy now. As Vicky moves her, face and saw Stephanie smile.

And she hold out her arms and Stephanie walk over took Vicky from their mom. She gently gave Vicky a kiss on the cheek, and she smile, and giggle, and Linda, Kathy and Stephanie smiles.

Who that Vicky, Stephanie, Linda said softly, as Vicky place her head on Stephanie shoulder, who smile.

Steph why don't you tell mom about the boyfriend, Kathy said smiling.

You mean to tell me, that didn't tell mom after I spoke with you, Stephanie said,

Nope, Kathy said,

That a shock, Stephanie said.

Who is he, Stephanie, Linda ask.

Well, his name is John Cena, Stephanie replied.

John Cena mmm, that name sound familiar to me, Linda said.

John plays football mom, maybe you heard his name while daddy was watching a football game, Stephanie, said

Maybe, Linda said.


	10. Chapter 10 Katherina does it again

_True love _

_Chapter 10 Katherina does it again _

It was Christmas day and at the McMahon households all the Christmas present were opened, and little Vicky seem more interested in the wrapping paper then her Christmas present. However, she held the teddy bear that Stephanie and John purchase for her, one day while they were together on her final day in Chestnut hill before her leaving for home.

Stephanie was on the floor next Vicky, when she had one more gift to open and that gift was from her boyfriend John, and once Stephanie tore the wrapping paper, Vicky quickly turns her attention to the gift, and Stephanie smile.

Here Vicky you open for me, Stephanie smiling at her baby sister, who gladly rips into the wrapping paper, everyone laughs

Look like my last princess love wrapping paper, he said laughs, as she rip the wrapping paper off the box, and then she toss the box away and continues to play the wrapping paper.

Hey, Stephanie said, as Vicky smile at her, and went back to playing with e wrapping paper.

Vicky crawl over Stephanie and head for Linda who was sitting on the couch and Vicky place her hand on Linda's knee and attempt to pull her up, Linda help her.

Merry Christmas pebbles, she said, as she place Vicky on her lap, kisses her on the head.

Hey Steph, who the gift from, Vince asks, and that when Katherina opened her mouth.

That probably from her boyfriend John, she said with a mischievous smile, and Stephanie looked her.

What this, you have a new boyfriend Stephanie Marie, he said, as Stephanie got angry with Katherina for the second time.

It is nothing daddy, Stephanie said

Nothing oh, come on Steph, Kathy said,

Katherina do you know about your sister Stephanie new boyfriend, he asks,

Um- yes, I do daddy, Katherina said

Katherina Evelyn you have a big mouth do you know that, Stephanie stood up, I wish I had stay in chestnut hill instead of coming home, as she walked out of the livingroom and grab the cordless phone and she walk up the staircase.

What did I do now, Kathy asks, and Linda looked at her first daughter.

Don't act like you don't know Katherina Evelyn, Linda said

Linda you know about the new boyfriend, too Vince says,

Yes, I only after Kathy here open her mouth told me about Stephanie new boyfriend, Linda response.

Well I would like to know, seeing that I am her father. So start talk Katherina Evelyn seeing that you know about this new boyfriend of your sister, Vince asks

Vincent Kennedy that is Stephanie place to tell you not Katherina, his mother Vicky said,

Mom, I love you, but-

But, nothing Vincent leaves it alone, his mother Vicky said,

Vince ignore his mother plead go head Kathy talk, Vince said

Vincent what did I just tell you do, his mother Vicky said, firmly

Mom, Stephanie is my daughter I have a right now, he said

Yes, I know son, but it her boyfriend not Katherina,

I agree with mom, here Vince it Stephanie place to told you about her new boyfriend not Kathy here, Linda said

Well, his name is John Cena and he plays football. Moreover, Stephanie is so smitten with him daddy, Katherina says as Linda shook head

I cannot believe you Katherina Evelyn ratted out your little sister, wait just wait, Stephanie is going to get your back somewhere, Linda says,

John Cena you mean the running back for Boston College, Shane ask, as Marissa looked at her husband.

Oh, no you stay out of it Shane, Marissa says,

Marissa I can't Stephanie is one of baby sisters, and it my job to make sure she find the right man, Shane says,

Ha, you see mom I am not the only one who's looking out for Stephanie best interested daddy and Shane are right there with me, Katherina says,

Meanwhile, upstairs in Stephanie bedroom she was lay on her bed and she dial the phone number that John gave her, before she leave for Greenwich Connecticut. A few minutes later, someone pickup said.

Merry Christmas Cena residence John Sr. speak, he said

Merry Christmas Mr. Cena its Stephanie um- can I please speak with John, she said, as John Sr. could telling that something was bothering his son girlfriend.

Sure Stephanie holds on, he said, as she hears him called John to the phone.

John your girlfriend Stephanie is on the phone son, he called out, as Stephanie hear John come to the phone and he thanks his dad.

Merry Christmas, sweetheart, Stephanie said, as he too senses that something was bothering his girlfriend.

Merry Christmas there gorgeous what wrong, John said,

Everything, Stephanie admitted. My sister Katherina has a big mouth honey.

What did she do baby, John said, as Stephanie smile when he called her baby.

Well, first she interrogation me about who you are and then she told my mom that I had a new boyfriend and moment ago, she announced in front of my grandparents to my dad and brother that I had a new boyfriend. She cannot keep her mouth shut, Stephanie replied.

I am sorry that I can't be there with you right now, John said, sincerely and Stephanie smile grow bright

I know I wish you were here with me too; I could use you, she said, as she just listened to the sound of his breathing and regulated her own breath by it.

You think that you dad will interrogation you about me too, John asks

Yes, I can almost guarantee honey that is coming once I leave my bedroom, her response

Well, be honest with him, he said

John honey my dad is Vince McMahon, you think that is going to be easy especially knowing my big mouth sister is probably telling him everything right now, that I told her, Stephanie said. It is going to be impossible to talk to him after he hears everything from her.

Don't let it be baby, try and talking to him and tell him everything that you didn't tell you sister that all, beside baby, you are an adult I think you should be able to choose who you see, don't you agree, John asks,

Yes I do agree, but I can feeling the interrogation I can only hope that my mom will me with this, knowing that you aren't here with me for this on coming interrogation, Stephanie said,

Yeah, me, too, um call me back tonight I want to know how it went with your father, and if anything I will glad to talk him, John said,

I know you would honey, and that what I love about you, Stephanie said

I love you too, and I mean that baby, John said


	11. Chapter 11 Vince and Stephanie talk

_True love _

_Chapter 11- Vince and Stephanie_

Stephanie walks out of her bedroom head down the staircase toward the livingroom where everyone gathers walks into the livingroom, and Vicky saw her, held out her arms and Stephanie walk over and took her from their mom.

Are you okay sweetheart, her grandma Vicky asks.

Yes, grandma, I am okay but I am not talking to my sister Ms. Big mouth, she said, as she sat down the couch next to her mom.

Big mouth, Katherina said

Yea, Ms. big mouth, you open mouth and told my secret, and you're not possible to tell, she said.

Daddy ask me and I had to talk, she said.

You ever heard of a saying call ask her daddy, I am staying out of it, Stephanie said.

Steph, I would like to speak with you about this new boyfriend of your John Cena, he said.

Oh, you mean to tell me that she didn't tell you everything that I told her, she said.

Yes, he said. So come with me and we will talk in private.

As he stood up and walk out of the livingroom, Stephanie gave Vicky to Linda, stood up walk out of the livingroom and down the hallway toward Vince home office. Once Stephanie walks inside the office she close, the door behind her and Vince was sitting behind his desk.

Now, your sister Kathy, only told me his name and that he plays football, he said.

Daddy I don't buy that, I know she told you that I was smitten with him, she said.

All right, yes she told me that you were smitten with him too, but you should not call her a big mouth, especially when she is only looking out for your best interests, he said.

I know that daddy, but she should kept my secrets and not tell you. I mean John is my boyfriend not her. And she fails to mention to you that she interrogation me the second she got me alone in my bedroom. And mom had to tell her to stop interrogation me, Stephanie said, as she sat down on the couch.

I understand Steph she overprotects, he said.

Overprotect daddy, she is like just Shane and you, she said.

Hey, I am allowed to be overprotecting seeing that I am your father. Now you tell me more about John Cena, seeing that he is dating my daughter, and that he is not here so I can talk to him myself, he asks

Well um- he is a very sweet guy, and I like him a lot daddy. We like a lot of same thing, football, he is a wrestling fan, and he think you are the great announcer ever, she said.

Really, now, Vince said.

Yes, um- daddy I know that WrestleMania 14, is going to be Boston in March and I was wondering if I can gets two tickets for John and I, she asks.

I'll do ever better you and John can watch from backstage, how does that sound, he said

That would be great daddy, and you can met John too, she said.

I would like that princess, he said, as Stephanie smile.

Do I have to apology to Kathy for called her big mouth, she asks.

Yes, Stephanie, he said.

All right, I will apology but I can still be mad at her, she said.

Good girl, he said, as he stood up walked over to her then they walk out of the office together and walk back to the livingroom.

Everything okay now, Linda said.

Yes, Vince said.

Katherina I am sorry, she said.

I accept your apology, Katherina said.

A little on later the McMahon sat down and had a very lovely Christmas dinner.

Linda it was a wonderful meal like always, Vince said.

Yea, mom very delicious, Marissa said.

Thank you, Linda said.

Vicky who was napping in her playpen in the livingroom begun to cry, and Shane stood up and walked out of dinner room and into livingroom over to the playpen and pick up Vicky.

He walks out of the livingroom back into the dinner room and hand Vicky to Linda, who gladly took her. And she gave her kiss on the cheek, and Vicky laid her head on Linda shoulder, as she continues to wake up from her nap.

Kathy can you do me a favor, she said.

Sure mom, what can I do for you, she asks.

In the kitchen on the counter, there is some baby food for Vicky can you get for me, and there should be a bib on the counter too, she said. As Kathy took her napkin off her lap, stood up and walk out of the dinner room and into the kitchen.

Hungry baby, she said, as Vicky remove her head from her shoulder and smile at her.

A few minute later Kathy walk back into the dinner room with the baby food and bibs for Vicky. She places the food on the table, and put the bibs on Vicky and then Linda begun to feed Vicky some baby food.


End file.
